


Dressing Up

by DaughterOfInkAndLetters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dates, Dean is a Good Friend, Dresses, F/F, Fluff, Normal day for TFW, a little bit on insecurity, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfInkAndLetters/pseuds/DaughterOfInkAndLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie wants to take the reader out on a proper date, and asks the reader to use the only dress she owns, much to the readers dismay she agrees. </p>
<p>Just a sweet piece someone requested on my Tumblr </p>
<p>You can asks for reader inserts here http://impala-oneshots.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first reader insert, I hope you guys like it and tell me if you see any mistakes.

“Morning Y/N” said Dean as you walked into the kitchen.  
“Hi” you said mid yawn, wearing your Batman pajamas (a gift from Dean) and still groggy with sleep.  
“Nice pajamas” you smiled and rolled your eyes.  
“Thanks Dean-0…what’s for breakfast?”   
You took a seat at the table next to Sam, who was immersed in his laptop surely looking for some next case you could take. Lately the five of you were restless, it was one case right after the other, if it wasn’t a vampire it was some ugly ass wendigo or some ghost.   
“My worldwide famous chocolate-chip pancakes” you could hear the smirk in his voice and you smiled   
“Awesome…by the way where-“  
“She went out for groceries” Sam looked up from his laptop with a smile plastered on his face “She should be back in about ten minutes”  
“Yeah…no I was just wondering…” you stammered   
“I’m back bitches”   
You turned your head just in time to see Charlie walking into the kitchen , her arms full of groceries   
“Here, let me help” Sam stood up and walked up to Charlie “Yo go sit down”  
“Thank you Sam” she sat across you and smiled “What are we having for breakfast Dean?”  
“Pancakes” you answered before Dean could say anything  
“My worldwide famous pancakes” he said correcting you   
“Yeah well…the bunker is certainly a whole new world Dean” you commented before standing up to get the pot of coffee and some mugs “You want coffee Charlie?”  
“Sure” she answered with a smile “Any new cases Sam?”  
“Yeah…there have been some disappearances in New Mexico” he sat down and turned his laptop so Charlie could see it “Apparently all they found was the hair of the missing people, everything else is gone”   
“Weird”  
You passed Sam his mug and placed Charlie’s right in front of her   
“Thank you” you just nodded and served them some coffee   
“You want some Dean?”   
“Sure” he said setting the pile of pancakes in the center of the table “Pass me some plates sweetheart”  
“Put that away Sam, we are eating” you pointed to his laptop as you took out four plates from one of the cabinets “You can nerd about it later”   
“You guys marathoned Harry Potter yesterday, don’t call me the nerd” Sam took the plate from your hand and served himself some pancakes   
“Hey, the Harry Potter movies are awesome, they deserve to be marathoned” Charlie protested before taking a sip of her coffee  
“Nerds” said Dean with a piece of pancake in his mouth   
“Gross” you said smiling   
The rest of the breakfast went in peace, enjoying a normal, casual breakfast together, as a normal family, once in a while. Everybody making small talk about something different, but for once nothing about the supernatural was mentioned, no monsters, no guns, no Apocalypse, no nothing.   
“That was great” you said handing Sam the dirty plates so he could put them in the sink “It was nice to have a normal breakfast with everybody”   
“Where’s Cas?” asked Charlie scrubbing a mug.   
“He’s…resting? He said he wanted to meditate and I haven’t heard of him since last night and when I passed his room this morning, he was sitting in the bed with his eyes closed so…” you said shrugging   
“Well, I’m gonna go heck on him” said Dean walking out of the kitchen with quick step  
“Yeah and I’m going to go check on that disappearances” Sam took his laptop and walked out before you could protest  
“Damn, it’s our turn to do the dishes but still…” you said starting to dry the dishes Charlie had already washed.  
It was a comfortable silence, you and Charlie were way past that point where you feel like you need to be saying something, now you could both just…be comfortable with each other in your most simple forms of being.   
“I like days like this” you said with a little smile “I mean they are weird but…but I enjoy some time of normal boring life”  
“Well…I’m glad you do because today is going to turn even normaler”  
“Why?” you asked drying the last dish   
“Well…when I was in town I saw this nice little restaurant and I wanted to take you there, maybe tonight?” she said smiling at you as she dried her hands   
“Sure! I mean that would be great” you hugged her by the waist and kissed her cheek “It’s going to be fun to go out like a normal couple”   
“Hey we are a normal couple”   
“Charlie the other day you complimented me for my throat slashing technique” you giggled at the memory   
“Yeah, cause you are great at it!” you shook your head and leaned up to give her a small peck on the lips “You are as badass as ”  
“Yeah well you are as badass as Hermione”   
“Oh God I think I might cry” you laughed and she kissed your forehead “But go, get dressed, as much as I like your pajamas I don’t think you’ll want to go to the restaurant like that”   
“Yeah”  
And with that you left to go get a quick shower, and while you were undressing you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror, and you couldn’t help but stare.  
Sure, yeah, you had a bit of “baby fat” but…okay, you were chubby, but you were okay with it, it’s not like you dressed to show it. You always used Winchester styled outfits, jeans, t-shirts, flannels and jackets, you were never one for dresses or skirts, plus the job kind of got in the way of using things like that, with jeans and boots you could round kick a vampire in the face, but doing that while wearing a dress could get complicated.   
“Charlie likes me like this though…” you placed your hands on your tummy and shook your head “I look like if I could slay someone with my nails…hell yeah” with that you smiled and got into the shower “I mean…that is good”   
When you got out of the shower you looked at yourself in the mirror again   
“Plus…I look great”  
You got dressed in your favorite jeans with black boots, some old AC/DC t-shirt that you had since you were younger and your usual jacket over it, nothing out of the ordinary as you brushed your hair and whistled some song from an old movie.  
“Hey Y/N can I come in?” you heard from the other side of the door   
“Yeah”   
Charlie came in with a smile plastered on her lips.  
“What’s up?” you stood up from your bed and she arched an eyebrow “What?’  
“Don’t get me wrong I love your style, but this is our real first date, c’mon I know you own at least one dress” you sighed loudly and plopped down on the bed again   
“Charlie, I look good like this! I could go like this!” you protested   
“Awww c’mon! I bet you look even more beautiful than usual in a dress” you blushed at her comment and sat up   
“Charl’s I haven’t worn a dress in years”  
“I know! But remember in The Goblet of Fire when Hermione arrived to the Yule ball and everybody was so impressed they couldn’t believe it was her and-“ she started rambling   
“Don’t get me wrong Charl’s, I always love a good Harry Potter reference but where are you going with this?” you said with a smile   
“That you’ll look great with a dress and please wear one for me? I’ll wear my best clothes!” she said with a huge smile   
“Ugh…fine, I’ll see what I can do” she gave a little squeal of happiness and gave you a smile as bright as the sun “I can still wear my boots right?”  
“Yeah of course, you’ll look like some badass woman who is going to kill her husband’s lover” you couldn’t stop the laugh that busted out of you  
“Okay Charlie, thank you…by the way…are we going there for dinner or what? Cause it’s like 2:10 in the afternoon so…”  
“No…we’ll eat lunch there and maybe later we can go to the movies”  
“Great” she wrapped her arms around your waist and gave you a longing kiss on the lips.  
“You’ll look perfect, I’m sure of it babe” she said before hurrying out of your room   
“Thank you baby” you said more to yourself than to anyone as you shed your jacket and took of your t-shirt “Okay…it must be somewhere around here” you rummaged through your closet and sighed “I hope it still fits” you felt a soft fabric against your fingers and you knew that was it.  
“Oh boy”  
It was a beautiful dress, but you weren’t so sure you would look good in it, you didn’t have the body to use a dress like this, you’d have to be thinner and have longer legs and-  
“Stop thinking like that, just try it on!” your own mind protested  
It was rather simple, a baby blue sleeveless dress, it had some cute flowers on the skirt and had a low yet modest cut that would make you boobs look great, it had some ruffles on the skirt and it had a tightening by the waist that would make it rather obvious that you were past your ideal weight.  
“Here we go” you stripped out of your clothes and put on the dress, it had a zipper on the back that gave you some trouble but all was well at the end. “Well…I look better than I expected” it reached to your knees and the color looked great on you. The cleavage did made your boobs look great and you felt a rush of confidence as you saw the figure it gave you.  
“Hey” you heard from your open door.  
“Dean!” you tried to grab something to cover yourself even if you weren’t naked you felt like it.  
“Hey, calm down I didn’t see anything, I came in when you were looking in the mirror” you sighed and blushed “I think you look good darlin’ hell, you look awesome”  
“Ha…thanks Dean” you looked in the mirror again and sighed “You think my hair is good like this?” you ran your hand through you (Y/H/C) locks.  
“Yeah, looks great” he gave you a smile and you relaxed   
“Do you think Charlie will like it?” you questioned him   
“Are you kiddin’ me? She’ll love it!” he said opening his arms   
“Thank you Dean…should I put on some make up?” he smirked and shrugged “Maybe just some lipstick”   
“You’ll do great, it’s not like it is your first date” you looked at him through the mirror  
“Uhhh…yes it is, I mean it is our real first date, like when we go out to society”   
“Yeah but you are not goin’ to be all awkward and weird and sappy, plus she’ll be all over you when she sees ya”  
“Thanks Dean…you are a good friend”  
“Hey, no chick flick moments” he held his hands up and you rolled your eyes   
“You love chick flick moments” you said and he just smirked and chuckled   
“Shut up” you punched his shoulder as you turned around and grabbed the only handbag you owned. “You’ve got everything? Gun? Cell phone?”  
“Yes dad” you smirked and closed the bag   
“Just makin’ sure now go have some fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”  
“There are really few things you wouldn’t do” you claimed as you walked down the hallways of the bunker towards the library   
“Exactly”   
Before walking into the library you took a deep breath and closed your eyes   
“You look great! Don’t worry! Trust Dean. He said you look awesome”  
You walked into the library with the most confident looking strut you could muster in your nervous state.  
“Woah”  
You looked at Charlie only to copy her astonished expression, her eyes opened like discs and her mouth doing a “wow” motion.  
She was wearing black dressing pants that fitted her like a glove with a white blouse that had some ruffles on it, just to compliment it with a nice black coat.  
She had really dressed her best for you.   
“Wow…Charlie you look-“  
“Me? You look like you were pulled out of a fairytale!” she smiled and walked up to you “I swear you look like a princess, a badass princess”  
“Thank you Charlie” she took your hand and guided you out of the bunker   
“HAVE FUN!” you heard Dean yell   
“I sure will”   
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
When you arrived at the little restaurant you couldn’t hold back your smile.  
It was a little place, but it looked really nice, the walls decorated with imitations of different famous paintings, the place smelled like pasta and bread   
“Italian food?” you guessed  
“Yeah” Charlie took you to one of the free tables and you sat down. “So…how do you like the place?”  
“It looks really nice…plus the decoration is awesome and it smells delicious” you looked around marveled  
“You look nice” you heard her mutter  
“Charlie” you said blushing “Stop it or they are going to think I’m one of the tomatoes for the salsa”  
She laughed at your comment and you couldn’t stop looking at her. How life had given you someone as beautiful, smart, funny and caring as her? You would never know, but you would always be thankful.   
“I really think you look great, you have the perfect body to be wearing dresses all the time and you never do!” she protested   
“Charlie, c’mon, you know I don’t” you said looking away   
“No, I’m serious like you have this great personality that is complimented with your killer looks, I mean you have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen and your smile! It’s great! And the way you just move around like no one can get in your way…you are a great hunter and I really wish you could see yourself like I see you”  
“Charlie, c’mon, you know I’m not good with words and you say things like that” she took your hand from across the table and smiled   
“I suck with words dude, like I start rambling and talking really fast and suddenly I’m saying all kinds of crap and-“  
“And that is one of the things I love most about you” you completed for her “I…I love you Charlie”   
“I love you too Y/N” she kissed your knuckles and smirked “And I love how you look in that dress, you should wear it more often”  
“Oh shut up”


End file.
